desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Impossible
"Impossible" is the 15th episode of Desperate Housewives. The episode was the 15th episode for the show's first season. The episode was written by Marc Cherry and Tom Spezialy and was directed by Larry Shaw. It originally aired on Sunday February 20, 2005. Plot Susan Susan decides to take action after learning that Mike may have had something to do with Mrs. Huber's murder. With the help of her friends, she phones into the police that Mike may be responsible. That afternoon Mike is arrested as Susan arrives home from grocery shopping. Mike is quickly let off the hook when Susan provides an alibi that she was with him the night of the murder and that it was their "first time". Later, Susan is asked to be interrogated at the police station by Detective Copeland who asks her if she knows about Mike's past. According to Mike's police record, he was convicted in 1987 and served jail time for 5 1/2 years. In another room where other detectives watch they come to the conclusion that Susan is "not lying but just a sucker". Susan goes home to find Mike waiting for her which causes Susan to unleash her anger. Susan tells him that he cannot be "anywhere near her heart" due to her emotional state and that they needs time apart--for now. Bree Bree finds a condom in the hamper and believes that Rex is still cheating but when he reminds her that there is another male in the house she worries Andrew is having sex. Over dinner, Rex and Bree hesitate to confront Andrew who is completely oblivious to why his parents did what they did. Bree then brings up the point that if he continues to see his friend Lisa and impregnates her that he must marry her in return. Andrew reassures his mother that nothing physical is going on between him and his friend. Andrew denies that the condom is his and points the finger at his younger sister, Danielle. Bree and Rex are then shocked at this revelation. When Bree quietly asks Danielle "why" over breakfast the following morning, Danielle tells Bree that she was planning to give up her virginity to John Rowland which is part of the reason why they broke up. Bree continues saying that Danielle is president of the Abstinence Club. Danielle snidely replies back "I wasn't planning on running for a second term". Bree then visits John at his apartment where she asks him not to accept Danielle's future offer. John understands seeing as he already has another "friend" he is seeing on occasion. Bree advises John to let her down rough so that she will never talk to him again. Lynette Tom becomes angered when the boss at work passes on a promotion which was intended for him but instead went to another co-worker. However at a company softball game, Tom's rival, Tim Douggan collapses and must undergo triple bypass surgery which means he will be in recovery thus interfering with his new job. Tom then receives the promotion which was actually to go to Douggan. Lynette is happy about Tom's accomplishment but when she learns that the job involves more traveling than his current position she begs him to reconsider. This leads Lynette to have a talk with the boss' wife and tells her how Tom will be missing so much of his children's lives now. The wife feels pity on Lynette and the following day, Tom tells Lynette that the boss reconsidered. Gabrielle Meanwhile, Gabrielle gets a visit from John's friend Justin and asks if she would like to have a gardener again. Gabrielle informs Justin that she and Carlos cannot afford a gardener due to their financial status. Justin says that he even do her grass for free but adds on his offer to everything John did. Gabrielle takes this the wrong way and tells Justin that she does not need a gardener at this time and if "a bush needs trimming, her husband takes care of it". The following day, Gabrielle is surprised to find her lawn being freshly cut by a shirtless Justin. Carlos then tells Gabrielle that they will have a new gardener who will work for free. After Carlos leaves for a lawyer's meeting, Justin surprises Gabrielle by walking into her bedroom. This startles Gabrielle who continues to stand her ground. Justin then threatens to tell Carlos about her affair with John. Gabrielle visits Justin at his apartment where Justin says that he thinks he may be gay. This leads the two to talking about why he asked her and not a girl from his school. Justin tells her that it is easier sleeping with an adult since teenage girls talk. Gabrielle then asks if he has been acting on his feelings. Justin answers that he has a friend who he "fools around with". As Gabrielle gets up to leave, Justin tells her that he would never tell Carlos about her affair. Gabrielle then runs over to Justin and French kisses him. After they kiss, Gabrielle asks if he felt anything. Justin has no arousal which brings Gabrielle to the conclusion that Justin is gay. Pool Party Zach Young decides to hold a pool party for his friends but more as a way to rekindle his relationship with Julie. Susan forbids Julie from attending the party but goes anyway when Susan is asked to report to the police station. At the party, Andrew brings some of his friends who are fine with Zach but Andrew's behavior causes Zach to become angered. This causes Zach to make an odd gesture of making a gun with his figure and telling Julie he knows where his mom kept her gun. Julie tells Zach that is not funny and that she is leaving after witnessing Danielle being devastated. When Susan cannot find Julie, she automatically assumes she is at the party which causes her run in. She then spots two people making out in the pool who she believes are Julie and Zach. The two duck under the pool however are soon discovered to be Andrew and Justin. Susan apologizes for the mistake and quickly makes a run for it and tells them she will not say anything. Trivia *Although credited, Edie Britt (Nicollette Sheridan) and Paul Young (Mark Moses) do not appear in this episode. *The episode title Impossible is a song from the Stephen Sondheim musical, A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. (The song does not appear in the movie version). *French Title: C'est ma dernière piscine-party (That's My Last Pool Party) *German Title: Lauter Lügen (Too many lies) *Hungarian Title: Lehetetlen (Impossible) *Italian Title: Impossibile (Impossible) *Spanish Title: Imposible (Impossible) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV-PG